1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to tip-up fishing apparatus of the type used in ice fishing wherein the fishing line is wound upon a submerged reel suspended from a vertically disposed column, and the reel is controlled in such a manner as to aid the setting of the hook.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tip-up ice fishing apparatus using a submerged reel upon which the fishing line is wound has the advantage of preventing freezing of the reel and line. Such devices usually include a cross arm supporting the vertical column upon which the reel is mounted at the column lower end, and an indicator in the form of a flag is usually mounted upon the upper end of the column to indicate when the reel has been rotated due to tension forces applied to the fishing line by a hooked fish. Devices of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,575,156; 2,598,778; 2,651,875; 2,693,046; 2,887,813; 4,821,446; 4,907,363 and 5,101,591.
While the aforementioned patents, and similar devices, do support the reel and fishing line below the water surface, and avoid freezing of the reel and line, known devices are complicated, undependable, and do not provide practical means for setting the hook in the fish's mouth upon the bait being taken. Tip-up fishing devices of the aforementioned type presently on the market are unduly expensive to manufacture, and they often lack dependability of operation.
Additionally, it is often desirable to permit ice fishing apparatus to remain in place for several days, and tip-up apparatus utilizing indicators mounted upon columns or other structure extending above the surface of the ice indicate the location of the fishing apparatus and subject the apparatus to vandalism.